Love For Sale
by gidgetgal9
Summary: S6.  Sam gets a visit from the past that leads to unexpected consequences for him and Dean.   Sequel to Eye Of The Beholder.  Birthday story for Jade Sterling. Beta by sendintheclowns. Complete.


Love For Sale

Summary- S6. Sam gets a visit from the past that leads to unexpected consequences. Sequel to Eye Of The Beholder. Birthday story for Jade Sterling. Beta'd by the awesome Sendintheclowns.

A/N: Jenny is back with her loud obnoxious ways and I will be poking fun at her weight. I hope you guys know it is all in fun, because I am not a small girl myself. :)

_Send up a signal throw me a line  
Somebody explain " this funny Valentine"  
It might not be legal but it sure ain't a crime  
I'm one step from crazy and two steps behind _

_Love for Sale by Bon Jovi_

It had been years since the last time Jenny had set eyes on her Sammykins, but she dreamed of him often. He had been perfect. It was hard to find anyone that measured up to him. She had spent a lot of time wishing that the circumstances had been different and that Sam hadn't been gay.

Then two months ago her wish had come true. Jenny had had a rough week and found herself at

Paddy O' Quigleys, the last place she had seen her beloved, and was drowning her sorrows when a familiar face came into view at the bar.

It was Eve, the gypsy wannabe that had cast the spell making Sam fall in love with her. Jenny decided to sit with Eve and share a beer. She knew that Eve missed Sam's brother Dean just as much but she was able to put on a braver front.

That night, things changed for Jenny. Eve had already been drinking and was feeling like she had done so many wrongs in her life that it was time to change. Jenny had been puzzled but listened to her friends drunken babbling.

Eve admitted that she had done Jenny wrong and she now vowed to fix it. Jenny had been at first puzzled and soon became angry as Eve admitted that all those years ago, she had accidentally put a love spell on Sam but she had lied about the brothers being gay. The gay part was thrown in to avoid hurting Jenny.

Eve went on to say that she had learned that lies were not her friend and that she would now make a point to tell people the truth. It was then that she asked for forgiveness.

Jenny had wanted to punch the bitch but realized that she was staring a gift horse in the mouth. Eve had made Sam fall in love with her before using a spell and she could do it again, so instead of punching her, Jenny plied her 'friend' with more drinks and by the end of the night she had a way of tracking Sam and she had a new love spell to use on him.

-0-

Sam knew that Dean had trouble spending lots of time with him and he knew why, even if he didn't quite understand it. He wasn't the Sam that Dean wanted or remembered. He guessed it had to be hard to look at him and remember the Sam that Dean shared so much of his life with.

It was knowing that Dean needed space, and the fact that Sam was tired of being stared at like a freak that he had sent Dean out to pick up some food. It was a break that both of them needed.

About five minutes after Dean had left, Sam was drawn away from the local news program he was watching by a knock on the door. It was a bit puzzling because they were in the middle of nowhere, in a Po-dunk town, recouping after their battle with the fairies, hardly a place for visitors.

Sam went into hunter mode as he cautiously opened the door, palming the gun in the back of his pants. Looking out the peep hole he was a little baffled to see a large brightly dressed woman, her face caked in make-up. She looked strangely familiar, and of no particular threat except to the eyes, so he opened the door.

"Can I.." Was all he got out before he was taken into a suffocating bear hug. It was hard to breathe and the grip around his waist was vice like. Sam was now regretting opening the door.

"Oh Sammykins, I've missed you so! Have you missed me?" The woman's voice was loud and definitely nerve racking, but it did bring back a vague memory. A memory that involved a love spell gone wrong and gypsies.

Sam didn't respond and remained stiff. The fact she wasn't getting a response must have dawned on the large woman because she slowly released her hold on him and Sam was able to breathe again.

As she took a step back, Sam was able to take in her blinding outfit. She was wearing an orange billowing top over jeans that were stretched to capacity and Sam found himself staring, wondering how they were able to hold her in. He tried hard not to look at the view the orange top provided, it was almost obscene, with the amount of her breast that was showing.

Lost in his thoughts over the appearance of the larger than life woman in front of him, he realized that he hadn't heard a word she had been saying. She had a very frustrated look on her face when he finally was able to look at her in the eyes.

"Sam, what is wrong with you? It's me, Jenny, don't you remember? Your love, I've missed you so." Jenny's voice was loud and pleading.

"Jenny, I uh, we met a few years ago at a Holiday Inn and I think there was a gypsy curse involved?"

"Love spell not curse and it was such a wonderful time in my life." Jenny purred back, it made Sam wince.

"Yeah well if I remember correctly, you were told I'm gay, so what gives? And have you gained, like, another hundred pounds since the last time we met?" Sam knew that at times he was to blunt and had diarrhea of the mouth, but it was hard to bring himself to care unless he needed to be polite to reach a goal, and getting closer to Jenny was not a goal.

"Sam, I can't believe... you told me before that you loved my curves." Jenny huffed back.

"I told you a lot of things that were crap to get you to leave me alone and they sure as hell haven't helped have they? Now, if you would get to the point and leave, I would be very appreciative because your outfit is giving me a headache." Sam was very pleased that his barbs were definitely getting the woman in front of him worked up, and not in a good way.

"What have you done with my Sammykins? And why are you treating me this way!" Jenny spluttered out.

If Sam had cared, it might have bothered him that Jenny noticed the difference in him, if he cared. A big part of him wanted to shove the loud and obnoxious creature out the door but part of him was curious. Jenny seemed to have an agenda and he wanted to find out what it was.

"Jenny, let's just say I've had some life altering moments since the last time we spoke. The kinder gentler Sam is gone and what you see now is the new Sam and I might add one that is not real happy to see you. Why the hell are you here?" Sam could see Jenny was definitely shocked and taken aback by his statement by her surprised expression.

"Well maybe I made a mistake. Eve admitted that you weren't gay and I thought I had a chance. I guess I was wrong so I'll just leave." Jenny spoke softly for the first time since arriving and moved towards the door.

Sam slammed it shut and stood in front of it barring her way. He was glaring now and it was funny how the over the top, bossy woman was not looking a bit fearful.

"Oh no Jenny, you started this and now we are going to finish this. You found me- how?"

Jenny looked at her feet and stammered. "I got Eve drunk and she helped me locate you using hair you had given me to put in a locket."

Sam sighed in frustration at how stupid he had been in his dealing with this woman before, but then again he had been under a spell, which made him wonder about today.

"Okay so you cast a spell to find me, was that the only spell? I mean you seemed to think when I opened the door that I was going to take you in with open arms, what gives?"

Jenny looked up at him and gave him an apologetic look. "I had her cast another love spell using your hair but it must not have worked."

Sam rolled his eyes. "No thankfully it didn't. Are you that hard up for getting laid? I mean there are chubby chasers in fact, I don't know, maybe we could take a quick tumble if that would satisfy you. I've never been with someone as … well let's just say I've never been with anyone like you before, it might prove interesting."

Jenny's expression became angry. "How dare you!"

"Yeah, how dare me." Sam moved away from the door ready to let his 'guest' leave.

She seemed to get the hint and moved forward, yanking it open and moving to exit. Only her exit was cut short as she literally ran into Dean who had picked a bad moment to return. Jenny's momentum took the two of them down and Sam grimaced a bit at the unpleasant sound that came out of his now trapped brother. It had to hurt.

Sam watched transfixed as Jenny slowly wobbled her way off of Dean. His big brother lay on the ground, his eyes almost glazed over as he watched the two tons of fun lift herself off of him. Sam understood the need to stare, he was still amazed that someone that large could lift herself off the ground.

It was what happened next that puzzled Sam. Dean began to sit up with a seductive smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," was stammered out by Jenny as she looked down at Dean.

Dean's reply nearly knocked Sam to the ground. "Don't mention it, beautiful."

Jenny quirked an eyebrow as she gave Dean a hand to help him stand up. Sam realized that he probably should have helped his brother to but he was so puzzled by his older brother's actions he found himself glued in place, unable to do anything but watch the train wreck in front of him.

Once Dean was standing, Jenny seemed to find her voice, but unfortunately not the volume control.

"Dean, I came to see Sam but maybe I have the wrong brother."

Dean smirked. "I know you had the wrong brother, but I'll forgive you if you let me take you out for lunch."

Jenny's eyes lit up at the mention of food, not that it surprised Sam or anything, but the fact that Dean was willing to spend what had to be a good amount of money to feed her did. On top of it all Sam was still trying to understand when Jenny became Dean's type.

"Oh Deano, that would be so awesome!" Jenny squealed.

Sam knew that he should intervene, that something wasn't right, but he wasn't sure what to say but he decided to try anyway.

"Dean, are you sure about lunch, we were going to eat together." Sam stated tentatively waiting to see if his brother took the out that he had offered.

Dean looked down at the spot he had fallen and at the mangled food. "Yeah well about that Sam, looks like our lunch is a bust. Why don't you order in while me and Jenny go out."

Sam sighed, not exactly sure what to do, so he grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him close. "Dean, are you sure you want to go out with Jenny? I mean, she isn't exactly your type."

"Maybe I'm expanding my horizons, Sam. And don't even think about moving in on my territory, you had your chance with her all those years ago, and sounds like just a few minutes ago, and blew it, so back off." Dean growled.

Sam released his brother with a smirk. "Fine, have fun."

Jenny pulled Dean to her side and started prattling on and on about how much fun they were going to have. Sam watched them leave arm in arm and as he closed the door to get away from the screeching of Jenny he heard the Impala fire up.

-0-

After the hunt with the fairies, Sam had learned one important thing when it came to his dealings with his brother. He needed to try and think like Dean. Sleeping with a hippie chick was not a good idea when Dean was in trouble, even if you had exhausted all of your resources. It wasn't proper.

So since that night, he had adopted a _What Would Dean Do_ mindset. Sam knew that if he had left with Jenny like that, Dean would be worried, had been worried all those years ago. Sam also knew that there might be a spell involved only he wasn't very well versed in gypsy spells, but maybe Bobby would be.

Sam searched for his phone and hit speed dial.

"Sam, what's up?"

"Uh Bobby, do you remember a few years ago when a gypsy tried to put a reversal love spell on Dean and it backfired and hit me instead?"

Bobby chuckled. "How could I forget that? Dean teased you about it for months, what was it he called you?"

"Sammykins." Sam huffed back.

"Wish I had been there for that one. So, you got a gypsy problem, Sam?"

"You could say that. That girl, the one I fell for, well she showed up on my doorstep ready for me to run off with her only she was pretty surprised when I didn't. I cornered her, and she admitted that I had given her a lock of my hair for her locket and she had used it not only to track me but to have a gypsy place another love spell on me." Sam paused waiting for Bobby to take it all in.

"Doesn't seemed to have worked so what seems to be the problem, son?"

"Dean walked into her literally, as she was leaving, and then next thing I know they're going on a lunch date. He threatened me if I tried to move in on him and his girl." Sam had to chuckle a bit at the memory. It was going to be fun to rub all this in.

"Crap. So the spell is affecting Dean?" Bobby grumbled back.

"Yeah, seems that way but what I don't get is why? I mean, last time the gypsy used money that both of us had touched so I can understand why the spell got messed up, but this time she had my hair. You can't get much more accurate than actual DNA." Sam hoped Bobby had an idea why because this was the part that was truly puzzling him.

"I would have to say that it has to do with you not having your soul. Without a soul, it would reason you can't fall in love right? And well, Dean being your brother, shares your DNA so the spell basically bounced off you and hit him."

Sam sighed. It all made sense but seemed more complicated than it should be. "So what do I do now Bobby?"

"That spell would have been something powerful if it had worked on you, because of the use of your hair, but because it's your hair and not Dean's, the spell should wear off of him in a few hours."

Sam nodded and realized that Bobby was waiting for a reply. "Bobby, can I ask you something, well, kind of stupid?"

"You've always asked whatever pops in your head, why stop now." Bobby gruffed out.

"Well, I'm trying to cope and do what Dean wants. What would Dean want me to do now?"

"Huh, well I would say he would want you to go after him before he did something stupid but I'm not gonna recommend that. With Dean being under this spell, if you tried to take him from Jenny right now he would just fight you on it and one of you might get hurt. I'd say wait him out, but if he is not back by the morning go find him and call me, okay?"

"Yeah okay Bobby. Thanks."

"Don't mention it kid. Oh, and give me a call tomorrow when you can, I want details. I'm sure this will be worth a laugh."

"Sure thing." Sam replied with a chuckle as he clicked the phone off.

-0-

Sam had been tempted to go to the bars to find someone to keep him company for the night but decided that he should be at the room when Dean got back, so instead he ordered pizza and watched Casa Erotica on pay per view.

Sam had expected Dean to be back at least by midnight but was puzzled when that didn't happen. It was daylight out and Sam was about to go and look for his brother when he heard the Impala roar into the parking lot and a few minutes later the door opened revealing a very disheveled Dean.

"You okay there Dean?" Sam asked from his place on the bed. He had the laptop open and was searching all the hotels and motels in the area in anticipation of looking for Dean.

"Am I okay? Damn it Sam, I was being molested by that woman, and what were you doing? Looking up porn on the computer?" Dean moved forward and slumped on the bed next to Sam's.

"Uh, I was looking at hotels and motels that you might be at." Sam stammered out trying to look concerned.

"Oh, so you were about to look for me huh? Why not like, oh, I don't know, twelve hours ago?" Dean's face was flustered and he was looking beat and angry.

"Well, I called Bobby after you left and we decided that Jenny had tried to put another love spell on me but because I don't have a soul it bounced off me and got you instead. He thought it would only last a few hours and that it would be best if I didn't come looking for you until it had worn off because of the fact you might fight me on it." Sam spit the facts of the night out quickly hoping that it would appease Dean. Only Dean just looked flustered.

"So Bobby approved of you staying here and doing what, picking up chicks while I was manhandled by a wild woman?"

"I didn't pick up chicks Dean. I learned from what you said last time and I asked myself, _what would Dean do? _, and I did it. I called Bobby and when he said to wait for you I stayed here and waited. I mean I did order pizza because I was hungry and I did watch some porn, but I stayed put."

Dean shook his head. "TMI, Sam, TMI. Okay, so you did better this time but damn it, I wish you had come after me. I'll never get this night out of my head."

Sam moved to place a hand on Dean's thigh to appear sympathetic but then decided against it because it hadn't gone over well the last time he did, so instead he gave him a sympathetic look. "That bad huh?"

Dean used his right hand to do a face palm. "No Sam, the problem was … well … it was good actually."

"What?" Sam sputtered out. It was hard to imagine.

Dean looked sheepish as he gave Sam eye contact. "The meal was awesome. She took me to the best burger joint I've ever been too and I had a great meal with her. The things she could do with chili fries were amazing to watch. Jenny insisted on paying and then she had already booked this cool room at a NASCAR themed hotel. She said it wasn't her thing but thought I might like it. It was pretty damn awesome."

Sam chuckled. "So Jenny, while physically not your type, was the perfect personality for a date?"

"Yeah well..." Dean blushed.

Sam gasped. "She was good in the sack to huh?"

"You remember what I said about the chili fries? She is really good at sucking stuff down." Dean was now a crimson color.

Sam chuckled. "I see, but in bed..."

"Oh she was really good there too. It was just that the next morning, I wake up and see her in the light of day and actually hear her voice without the effects of the spell, that is when my dream night became a nightmare. It was then that I realized I had slept with Mimi from The Drew Carey Show. She was loud, bossy and rude. Not to mention very unladylike. I mean the fumes this morning from the chili dogs, put you to shame. That was when I scrambled to get away and I just pray she doesn't come looking for me. In fact, we should probably leave." Dean was on his feet with the last statement reaching for his duffel bag under the bed.

Sam shut the laptop. "Sure thing bro, I'm all for avoiding her again. If I never hear the words Sammykins, again it will be too soon."

Dean's head popped up from packing. "Yeah well I'm sorry about all the teasing from the last time we had a run in with her."

Sam gave Dean a smirk. "I'm sure you are Deano, but paybacks can be hell and I intend on collecting."

"Son-of-a-bitch." Was the cursed reply.

Sam laughed. The next few days were going to be fun, soul or not.

End

A/N: So a little humor for the holidays. I hope everyone has a great one. I want to thank sendintheclowns for her support and beta work. A big thanks to Floralia for her comma suggestions and other support and Princess_schez for her feedback and the lovely banner she made me- that I will have up at Supernaturalville. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
